The present invention relates to the press section in a paper machine, comprising a frame construction and a roll arrangement in one or several sections. The roll arrangement comprises a central roll and at least two press rolls, each of which forms a nip with the central roll. The press section also comprises members for guiding the paper web through the press section, members for guiding one or a plurality of press fabrics or similar into contact with the press section, as well as members for cleaning the central and/or press rolls.
In present paper machine technology, compact press section constructions are preferred. Such a construction is advantageous both with regard to the paper production and to the space utilization.
Various constructions of compact press sections are known for example through the Finnish patent applications 844693 and 854959. The so-called "Flip-Top" construction manufactured by Beloit Corporation is also known. The advantages achieved by a compact press section construction also cause problems. Such are for instance problems relating to the service operations required by the press section. Such service operations are for example the press fabric exchange, service of the paper web or the fabric guide rolls, service of the doctor used as a cleaning member of the central roll, service of the jet pipes, etc.
The above press section solutions in prior known art primarily concentrate on facilitating the exchange of the fabrics and/or rolls of press sections provided with two or a plurality of press nips. With these solutions some improvement of the service conditions of the press section is in fact achieved in certain special constructions.
However, the drawbacks appearing generally in compact press sections and also in the above prior known constructions are resolved by the present invention. In fact, the mere possibility of displacing the press rolls, and members immediately relating to them, with regard to the frame constuction of the paper machine is not enough to provide a sufficient serviceability of the press section. In order to provide a compact press section, guide members of the paper web, guide members of the press fabric or the equivalent, cleaning members of the central roll etc. have to be disposed in the vicinity of the central roll, in addition to the above at least two press rolls and members relating to them.